Rebirth of Evil
by htmLord
Summary: This is an A/U fic that I came up with, based about 5 years after Z ends. It replaces DBGT.
1. Why Must Life Be So Cruel?

Look, everyone! A new story to keep me from updating my others! Oh, joy!  
  
Now that I have that out of my system, I thought that I'd give you the run down. This series is an A/U (alternate universe) that focuses on the time when GT should take place. I haven't seen GT, so I can't give it the thumbs up or the thumbs down, but I will give you a neat old story. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Why Must Life Be So Cruel?  
  
Gohan sat at his wife's bedside and ran his hand up and down her arm. It had been only about a week since Videl had gotten sick and she already didn't have the energy to even feed herself. He helped her to raise the water glass to her mouth in mute support of her condition. She couldn't even speak, it was so taxing on her system.  
  
It had truly been odd, really. One day, the two of them had been enjoying themselves, playing with Pan at the park. Two days later, Videl fell ill with some sort of sickness. Gohan immediately took her to the doctor, but, despite running a huge battery of tests, the doctors had no clue what was wrong with her. Gohan had even went to Korin and to Dende for help, but to no avail...it seemed it was a lost cause.  
  
Gohan wouldn't let himself think that, though. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his wife. They had only been married for about 10 years now. And how would it effect Pan? She was only 9...and to lose her mom... "NO!" Gohan thought and once again steeled himself. "She isn't going to die...I don't care what it takes, I won't let her die!"  
  
But Gohan could do nothing for her. And neither could anyone else. That realization came to Pan, who sat in the doorway, unbeknownst to her father or mother. She left the room as quietly as she had entered, unable to see her parents that way. Shortly after she had left, Gohan began talking to the bedridden Videl.  
  
"Honey," he said, "I am going to go to Korin's Tower shortly. Maybe another Sensu Bean will be able to heal you..." Unbidden, "just like the last 6 cured her, right, Gohan?" popped into his head. Gohan merely shook his head, and was about to stand up, when Videl weakly moved her hand on top of his on the side of the bed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Gohan...I...love..you..." Those were Videl's last words. Her eyes again fell closed and her heart stopped, and Gohan only stared at her in shock. It took a moment for the severity of that event to set in, but when it did, something inside of him snapped.  
  
"VI-DEL!" Gohan cried, and he began to unconsciously gather energy as he became a strange mix of angry and sad. It had been more than 15 years since Gohan had last went Super Saiyan, and that was a very good thing, since with the Mystic power up, going Super Saiyan could very easily concentrate so much energy at one point that the entire world would implode upon him. The power of his emotions overwhelmed him, and in a surge of anguish, Gohan exploded into a level far beyond that of a Super Saiyan...he became a Mystic Super Saiyan. The anger and angst were spent rapidly by this massive power, and Gohan shortly collapsed back into his normal form, and then, he fainted to the ground, fully spent by such a power flowing through him.   
  
Pan had quickly run down to her parents' room as the house had begun to shake. She got there just in time to see Gohan fall to the floor, spent, and her mother's lifeless body in bed. She instantly realized what had happened, and she, too, collapsed to the floor, where she spent nearly an hour, crying.  
  
Gohan came to to see his daughter on the floor, crying her eyes out. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her, and began to try to comfort her, but every thing he said sounded so empty, just like his life now. Videl was gone. What would he do now? And she had died of natural causes...even the Eternal Dragon couldn't bring her back. With that thought in his head, Gohan bowed his head as he held his little girl and they cried together. 


	2. Life's Trials

Wow, pretty depressing stuff, eh? Don't worry, it gets more uplifting later on, and remember, this is the world of Dragon Ball Z. Dead people go to the other dimension, party, go to Otherworld Tournaments, some train, and even those in HFIL basically just live at a summer camp run by Ogres (or Demons or whatever they are). For that matter, the dead DO constantly return to life, so don't feel too bad yet. Keep reading and reviewing! I love ya all!  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Life's Trials  
  
Pan stood before the grave wearing all black. The preacher was saying a eulogy and she could barely contain herself. She stood at the front of the group, and no one chose to stand right beside her. Oh, yes...her Uncle Goten had offered his sincere condolences, and so had Grandma Chi Chi. Even Grandpa Goku and Uub had made it to the funeral.   
  
"Here already lies his wife, Videl, who was struck down at an early age by a deadly virus. And now, we lay to rest Son Gohan, who also fell to the sickness that claimed his spouse. Now, I believe his, no, their, daughter, Pan, would like to say a few words," the preacher said.  
  
Pan walked forward a few steps and turned to face her family and friends. Everyone had been so shocked that this rare virus that no one could identify had claimed the lives of both Videl and Gohan. They all thought it a miracle that Pan had survived it. Everyone had made it. From Master Roshi to Goku, Baba to Piccolo, they were all here. Even Vegeta was there, and even HE looked sad. Everyone had known and loved Gohan, and now they were saying goodbye to their old friend.  
  
"I...wanted to speak to everyone...sniff...but..I'm not really sure...sniff...if I can..." At that point, Pan broke down before everyone. "I miss them both already! It's not fair! Why did they have to die? Why? WHY??" she cried. Pan sat on her knees, crying into her hands. Already, Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten were upon her, trying to console her. She continued to cry until her other Grandpa got to her.  
  
Hercule took Pan in his arms and held her tight, saying "I know its not fair, little one. I was supposed to die before my little girl... And... and..." At that point, big, strong Hercule Satan began to cry. It was a very touching scene to all those who saw it, and after the two of them finished crying together, they both went back to the assembled crowd of friends and family and had a seat together. Goku and Chi Chi both went back and sat with them. Pan sat between her grandfathers and, though she was utterly sad, she held her tears in check.  
  
*In The Next Dimension, a few days ago*  
  
Gohan stood in line before the great King Yemma. Soon, his soul would be judged and he would go to the afterlife. Gohan had no delusions about what would happen when he got to Yemma. After having saved or helped save the world about a dozen times, Gohan knew he has headed for Heaven. And he was certain that Videl was already there, waiting for him. Then, it was his turn.  
  
"Son Gohan," Yemma said, "I haven't seen you in ages! I'd ask how you've been, but apparently, you're dead!" Yemma seemed to think that that was pretty funny, but Gohan just was not in the mood for bad jokes. "Sorry," he said, noticing Gohan's displeasure at the joke, "Just trying to loosen you up a bit."  
  
"Ok, where was I? Oh, yes. Son Gohan, I have bad news for you. You are not going to heaven." With that, Gohan was immediately shocked beyond all belief.  
  
"Wh-Wh-Why not?" Gohan asked, still completely shocked.  
  
"Because, the Grand Kai has SPECIFICALLY asked that you be sent to his realm to train when you die. The universe needs your power to protect it," Yemma said. By then, the shock had worn off.  
  
Gohan stood there a moment, apparently still in shock, but actually just thinking. "No," he said.  
  
"No?" Yemma asked, "What do you mean, 'No?'"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, King Yemma. I refuse to go to the Grand Kai's planet. I want to go to heaven to be with my wife."  
  
"Do you KNOW what you are turning down?" Yemma asked. "The chance to train with the best ever in the universe. The ability to keep your body in the afterlife, the..." Gohan cut him off.  
  
"I don't care, Yemma. I want to be with Videl, and that is final!" Gohan replied, forcefully.  
  
"Uh, I don't know if I can do that, Gohan..." was all Yemma could say. Just then, an emissary from the Grand Kai arrived. It appeared he knew that Gohan had died and had sent a messenger to remind Yemma where to send him. Yemma explained the situation to the messenger, who promptly left. Moments later, the Grand Kai himself stood before Gohan.  
  
"So, you must be Gohan," the Grand Kai said. "I hear you don't want to come and train with me. You're father woulda killed to train with me, and now you, his son, is turning me down? What's up with this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Grand Kai," Gohan said, "but I just want to spend the rest of eternity in heaven with the woman I love. I don't really like to fight, and I never have. I just want to be with Videl. Please, may I?"  
  
The Grand Kai stood there in thought for a moment before saying "Well, Yemma, you heard the kid. Send him to his wife."  
Yemma reached down and grabbed the form with Gohan's name on it and stamped it. 'HEAVEN' it read. Gohan walked forward and boarded the plane to Heaven. As he left, Yemma and the Grand Kai stood talking.  
  
"He really is something," the Grand Kai said. "He may indeed be the one we are looking for, with an attitude like that..." Yemma merely nodded in agreement as the Grand Kai walked off, then teleported to his planet. He was lost in thought for a few seconds, but then looked at the extending line and yelled "NEXT!"  



	3. The Rebirth of Evil

Ok, now that I have the heavy stuff out of the way, we can dig a bit deeper into the meat of this story. So, hold on, brace yourselves, and prepare for another chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : The Rebirth of Evil  
  
Goku and Uub stood on the ground and faced off against one another. They had been sparring for nearly six hours and probably would for about six more. The two of them just never quit. As that thought raced through Goku's head, he thought of someone else who never quit when he trained with him. His son, Gohan. The momentary lapse of thought gave Uub the edge he needed to score a key blow, and Goku slumped to the ground, still not realizing what had hit him. He only thought about his son.  
  
Uub looked on as Goku knelt on the ground. "Why doesn't he get up?" Uub thought, "He has plenty of energy left. Maybe its a ruse! I'd better be on guard!" Goku looked up at Uub and deciphered the quizical look on his face rather quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uub...just thinking about other things..."  
  
"Goku, you can't think about 'other things' when fighting. You've always taught me not to. When you lose focus, you lose fights," Uub replied, quoting his mentor.  
  
"Yes, I know," Goku responded. "I just couldn't help myself. For a moment, you reminded me of Gohan..." With that, Goku trailed off and Uub began to walk over toward him.  
  
"Mentor," Uub said in a voice that was not entirely his own, "your emotion is a weakness. You must cleanse yourself of it!"  
  
"What?" a startled Saiyan replied.  
  
"I said," Uub said again, this time in a voice that definitely wasn't his, it was much to menacing, almost evil. "Your emotion is weakness. You must cleanse yourself of it. Or else I will."  
  
"What?" Goku restated. "What is going on, Uub? Why are you talking like this?"  
  
"I will show you, Goku..." And, with that, Uub raced in and delivered a haymaker to Goku. Goku wasn't ready for his attack and was sent hurtling back. He caught himself near the treeline, and hovered there, watching Uub, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Fine, don't attack me, fool!" Uub again blasted for Goku, this time dropping a spin kick onto the side of his head. Or, at least, trying to. Goku just barely got an arm in the way of the blow, blocking it.  
  
"What are you doing, Uub?"  
  
"Uub? Hah! Uub is no more. I am again, BUU!" With that, Uub exploded into a mass of flesh, then reformed into Majin Buu. The short, fast warrior before Goku was DEFINITELY Buu, but what had just happened? Goku surely didn't know the answer to that question, but he did understand what to do. He flashed into Super Saiyan without seemingly using a whit of power and raced at Buu.  
  
Buu, however, was too fast for Goku. He stepped aside of Goku's attack and began to taunt him. "I almost feel pathetic, having had to be trained by such a weakling as you!" Buu, now rushed at his Super Saiyan enemy and backhanded him into the trees. Goku arose from the ground, still a bit groggy, and didn't even notice that Buu was diving down at him until he flashed through the canopy of the forest and kicked Goku deeper into it. Goku has having a tough time keeping up with Buu, and THAT was a problem.  
  
"What do you want?" Goku asked from his place kneeling on the ground as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Buu responded by beating his chest and letting out an annoying "whoo whoo" sound. Goku remembered that bit of Buu from their last fight. He also remembered how he won that fight, with the help of the entire planet and Vegeta and even Hercule. Goku set his feet as he stood and began to gather the power necessary to reach the next level. Before he could reach it, however, Buu nailed him, out of the blue, with an energy beam.  
  
"There is no way I can win this fight right now," Goku thought to himself. "So, I guess I'll have to win it later. I'm gonna need help on this one." With that thought, Goku brought his hand in front of his face and executed an Instant Transmission. He had found the biggest other energy source on the planet almost immediately. Vegeta.  
  
In Vegeta's Gravity Chamber, he and Trunks were having a workout when Goku appeared. They were both quite startled, but they understood something must be wrong when they saw Goku's tattered clothing and his weak energy. The moment Goku arrived, they both opened their senses to see what had done this to Goku and found only one likely suspect. Majin Buu.  
  
  
  
Wow...I hope that was a good cliffhanger. Sorry about those first two depressing chapters, I had to set the scene. But, now I have only to advance my little plot, so keep reading and enjoy!  



	4. Hope or Hopelessness?

Look, I'm back with another chapter for Rebirth of Evil. I know its been a while since I posted for this story, but I have been busy with other stories and haven't had a lot of time to spare, anyway. Well, in any event, I'll get on with it, now.  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Hope and Hopelessness  
  
Vegeta and Trunks stood in shock at the realization that Buu was back. "How?" they both asked themselves. "How could he be alive? Its impossible! Kakkarot killed him years ago!" Vegeta thought.  
  
"How?" Vegeta asked Goku. "How is Buu still alive?"  
  
"I...don't..know...I was training..with Uub..then he became this way..." Goku seemed out of breath after his fight with Buu.  
  
"Ah, so it was that pathetic human, Uub. Do you mean to say that Buu's spirit overtook his?"  
  
"Yes...Vegeta...I think that..is what happened." Goku was definitely fighting to talk. Just then, Bulma walked into the training room with a tray of sandwiches.  
  
"Hey, guys! I brought you some...Goku? What happened?"  
  
"Shut up, woman. This is important," Vegeta said, focused intently.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Bulma said, leaving as quickly as she had entered. When Vegeta was like that, even Bulma knew not to cross him. Even she couldn't control him now.  
  
"Vegeta...I think we only have one chance to defeat him...we have to fuse, again. Its the only way, without Gohan..." Goku's mind was still, apparently, on his dead son.  
  
"Grr...as much as I hate to admit it...You are right, Kakkarot. We will have to fuse."  
  
Trunks grinned at that. "Should I go get Goten? We can fuse into Gotenks and help!"  
  
"No. We will deal with Buu on our own," Vegeta snapped at his son. "Shall we go, Kakkarot?" Goku reached over and grabbed Vegeta by the arm. "Next stop, Korin's Tower for Senzu Beans. Then, to Buu." With that, Goku used the Instant Transmission and only a moment later, was standing in front of Master Korin.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, however, Trunks wasn't pleased. "Oh, man! They always get to have all the fun." And then, a Vegeta-like smirk appeared on his lips and he ran out of the house and took off toward Goten's. The two full blooded Saiyans might need a little help from their sons.  
  
At Korin's Tower, Goku had just eaten the only Senzu Bean there, and he and Vegeta were preparing to head out. "Ok, Vegeta, we will have to go there first and then fuse. I don't think we can use the Instant Transmission when fused. It might break the fusion."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said, and grabbed Goku's arm. "Then lets be off!" Goku raised a hand to his forehead and began to concentrate, trying to find Majin Buu's energy. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't seem to find it.  
  
"Uh..Vegeta..I can't sense him anywhere..."  
  
Buu, on the other hand, had been following the Saiyans' movements for some time now. He had realized that they would try to fuse to defeat him, but he couldn't have that happening, now, could he? He approached from below Korin's Tower, shooting up the stilt with his energy suppressed but just enough being let out to fly. Just as he was about to clear the rail, Goku sensed him. "HE'S HERE!" Goku shouted and dove for the ground as Buu shot through the floor where Goku had just stood.  
  
He and Vegeta stood, for a moment, and looked at Buu. Then, they began the fusion dance. It was looking good until Buu interupted it with a potent energy attack that fully decapitated Vegeta. Neither of them had seen it coming.  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted, seeing the headless Vegeta. Then he thought "I have to get out of here...I need to bring Vegeta back..." Then, without another thought, as Buu was about to destroy him, too, he used the Instant Transmission to teleport himself to his own house. "Thank goodness my granddaughter has such a powerful energy source!" he thought as he appeared before Pan.  
  
"Grandpa! What's going on?" was all Pan could muster, seeing her Grandfather appear before her with his clothing in tatters.  
  
"Quick, Panny, Buu is back! We have to hurry!" Goku ran out the door of the house and raced next door. He barged right in to see a very surprised Chi Chi standing at the stove.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi said, "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have time...Buu is back! Where is Goten?"  
  
"He just left with Trunks. Said something about an emergency..."   
  
"Oh, no!" Goku thought. Trunks must have came here to get Goten to come and help me and Vegeta. Only one thing left to do. I need Vegeta back, so I guess I'm going to New Namek. Goku raised his hand and began to search for the energy of New Namek's elder. Just as he found it, the hands of a 9 year old grabbed his wrist and he teleported away.  
  
When he appeared, he noticed that Pan was beside him. "That must have been her that grabbed onto me before I left," Goku thought. The elder of the Nameks came out of his home before Goku could take a step towards it.  
  
"I know why you are here, Goku. It is Buu, again, isn't it? My people are already gathering the dragon balls."  
  
"Good. And, yes, elder, it is. And he has already killed Vegeta. Without him, there is no way we can defeat Buu. He and I need to fuse to beat him."  
  
At that point, the elder noticed Pan at Goku's side. "Ah, so who are you, little one?"  
  
Before she could respond, Goku told him. "She is my son, Gohan's daughter."  
  
"Ah, so how is your father?" the elder asked Pan. Pan, taken aback at the comment, almost broke down again. It had been nearly a year, and yet she still couldn't take it when people spoke of her mother or father. "What? Is something wrong?" the elder asked.  
  
Goku, again, intercepted the question. "My son is dead, sir. He and his wife both died nearly a year ago to some unknown sickness."  
  
"Oh," was all the elder could say, not having heard about any of this. "So, one of the universe's great protectors is already dead," he thought, "it is a shame..."  
  
Just then, a Namek ran up to the elder and said "Elder, we have gathered all the dragon balls, as you have asked. Are we ready?" The elder nodded.  
  
"Well, then, let us resurrect Vegeta. Has Buu killed anyone else?"  
  
"Not that I know of, yet..." Goku trailed off, knowing what would happen if they didn't stop him soon.  
  
Back on Earth, Buu had finally found Goku's power, but how had it gotten so far away? "Oh, well..." Buu thought, "I can do THAT too." Buu then teleported away to Goku's location, just as the dragon came out.  
  
"Eternal Dragon...please restore Vegeta to life!" the elder said. The dragon thought a moment, and then enabled his mystical powers to restore him.  
  
Just then, Goku noticed Buu as he appeared. "Dragon, please bring Vegeta here!" Goku shouted as he powered up and raced at Buu as a Super Saiyan.  
  
"It is done." Vegeta had appeared near Goku, and looked around, seeing New Namek and Goku and Buu fighting. Vegeta, too, powered up to Super Saiyan and joined the fight. The two of them, while vastly powerful, could not hope to beat Buu like this. And this time, before they could even attempt to fuse, Buu snapped Goku's neck with a flick of his wrist!  
  
"GRANDPA!" Pan shouted, then began to cry. Vegeta, however, was enraged, and he powered up to the next level of Super Saiyan and continued to fight with Buu. It was still an uneven match, though, and Vegeta knew it. It was then that Pan emerged from her sorrow. "I wish my daddy and mommy were here! If they were here, you'd be sorry!" Pan had completely forgotten about the Eternal Dragon.  
  
The dragon, however, interpretted that as a wish. Vegeta's heart fell, knowing that the dragon could not grant that wish and it would use it up. "And we could have used that wish to resurrect Kakkarot...damn that little brat!" he thought.  
  
The dragon merely thought, and prepared to respond.  
  
  
  
How do you like that chapter? I tried to make it a bit bigger, since I haven't posted in a while. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and just remember, please review!  
  
htmLord 


End file.
